Episode 1500 (4 September 1997)
Synopsis Peggy is sulking about Grant's rude remarks, and says she will stay out of his way now he has made it plain what he thinks of her "help". Petulantly, she decides that she will take George up on his offer to live with him. However, George, who is obviously shrewd with women as well as business, refuses to allow it, saying it's for the wrong reasons and she will regret it. Irene is annoying Simon as she makes herself at home and eats all his food. She also tells Tony that she will have to stay to look after them, as they obviously can't manage by themselves, judging by the state they got into when she wasn't there. Irene wanders around the market and then introduces herself brazenly to Joe and Lorraine, and Lorraine finds Irene rather "forward," as she tells Nigel later. Irene tells Tony she knows about Tiffany, and he can't be gay. When Polly arrives, Irene is thrilled that Tony has a potential girlfriend, and she is horribly overbearing and immediately invites her to stay to dinner and generally treats Polly like her prospective daughter-in-law. Tony takes Polly off to the café to escape! He says he's surprised she wants to see him again, and Polly says she's cooled down and she wants to get on with the Palmer story, and Tony tells her he was involved in the incinerator plans, a story that Polly covered when it happened. Clare is supposed to be having a dinner party for her friends and Sonia isn't invited, but Nigel doesn't know this, so he goes round to Carol's to ask about her eating habits. Carol assumes that Sonia will go to Nigel's for dinner and tells her so when she comes in. Just before it's due to start, Clare rings up and tells Nigel it's all off because she's at Scarlett's house and she is upset about something, so they can't make it. Sonia turns up and ends up having dinner alone with Nigel, and playing games afterwards, so they both have a pleasant evening despite the initial misunderstanding. Roy has a quiet word with George, telling him to mind his step with Robbie and not to take advantage of him, like he did with Barry. Pat tells Grant off for lying to her about Kathy and goes round to help out, as Kathy hasn't bothered to do any shopping or housework. Bianca goes to the abortion clinic and has an interview to check why she wants one. The interviewer asks if she's married, and then if it's unhappy. Bianca says not at all, they are very happy. The interviewer is surprised and asks why she doesn't want a baby. Bianca says she does but she hasn't told her husband because she doesn't know how he will react. Bianca seems to have talked herself out of having the abortion at this point. She goes home and tells Tiffany that she will tell Ricky and see what he says first. She cooks a romantic dinner and eventually tells Ricky what it's all for, and he's thrilled. He says he only said the things about hating babies because he thought she didn't want one and it was what she wanted. As they are about to celebrate, there's a visitor at the door - it's Diane with Jacques. Credits Main cast *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Diane Butcher - Sophie Lawrence *Jacques Butcher - Jack Snell *Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *George Palmer - Paul Moriarty *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes